parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street (JimmyandFriends Style)
Jimmyandfriends's TV-spoofs of "Sesame Street" Cast: *Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) as Big Bird *Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) as Elmo *E.B. (Hop) as Kermit the Frog *Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) as Grover *Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) as Prairie Dawn *Elliot (Open Season) as Fred the Wonder Horse *Manny (Ice Age) as Mr. Snuffleupagus *Squidward Tenctales (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Bert *Sparky (The Fairy OddParents) as Barkley *Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) as Count Von Count *Grug Crood (The Croods) as Cookie Monster *SpongeBob SquarePants as Ernie *Coraline Jones (Coraline) as Betty Lou *Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) as Rosita *Gru (Despicable Me) as Oscar the Grouch *Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) as Grundgetta *Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) as Zoe *Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) as Telly Monster *Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) as Baby Bear *Lilo Pelekai (Lilo & Stitch) as Abby Cadabby *Mr. Nezzer (VeggieTales) and Ichabeezer (VeggieTales in the House) as Biff and Sully *Laura Carrot (VeggieTales) as Roxie Marie *Woody and Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) as Two-Headed Monster *Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) as Herry Monster *Cosmo (The Fairy OddParents) as Sherlock Hemlock *Sheen Estevez (Jimmy Neutron) as Guy Smiley *Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) as Murray Monster *Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) as Pa Bear *Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) as Curly Bear *Hoots the Owl - Daniel Cook *Talking Tree - *Shrimp - Video Gallery Bob the Tomato in The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything A VeggieTales Movie.jpg|Bob the Tomato as Big Bird Sherman.png|Sherman as Elmo E.b. made it 2.png|E.B. as Kermit the Frog Hiro Hamada As Oscar.png|Hiro Hamada as Grover Honey Lemon Pose.png|Honey Lemon as Prairie Dawn Elliot.png|Elliot as Fred the Wonder Horse Movie-news-k-zone-interviews-manny-from-ice-age-4.jpg|Manny as Mr. Snuffleupagus Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tenctales as Bert Boober Fraggle in Fraggle Rock.jpg|Boober as Grover Character large 332x363 sparky.png|Sparky as Barkley Draculaht1.png|Dracula as Count Von Count Grug.png|Grug Crood as Cookie Monster Spongebob (Jerry).png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Ernie Coraline Jones.png|Coraline Jones as Betty Lou Mabel-pines-gravity-falls-84.2.jpg|Mabel Pines as Rosita Gru0.png|Gru as Oscar the Grouch Lucy Wilde in Despicable Me 2.jpg|Lucy Wilde as Grundgetta Penny Peterson.png|Penny Peterson as Zoe Patrick Star-0.jpg|Patrick Star as Telly Monster Yang as Lynn.png|Yang as Baby Bear Cliplilohula.gif|Lilo Pelekai as Abby Cadabby Mr nezzer happy to hear sings 2.png|Mr. Nezzer as Biff Ichabeezer veggietales in the house.jpg|Ichabeezer as Sully Laura in Jonah A VeggieTales Movie.jpg|Laura Carrot as Roxie Marie Woody and buzz in dinosaur team.jpg|Woody and Buzz Lightyear as Two-Headed Monster Rocko-0.jpg|Rocko as Herry Monster Cosmo fairly oddparents.png|Cosmo as Sherlock Hemlock Sheen planet sheen.png|Sheen Estevez as Guy Smiley Larry as Mole-Yair.png|Larry the Cucumber as Murray Monster Richard as Clark.png|Richard Watterson as Pa Bear Nicole watterson.png|Nicole as Ma Bear Yin_chibi_by_lucius4277-d53j1da.png|Yin as Curly Bear daniel-tigers-neighborhood-1920.jpg|Daniel Tiger as Hoots the Owl The Word on The Street IMG 20180604 082831.jpg IMG 20180604 082937.jpg IMG 20180604 083017.jpg IMG 20180604 083046.jpg IMG 20180620 080224.jpg IMG 20180620 080349.jpg IMG 20180620 080416.jpg IMG 20180620 084152.jpg IMG 20180620 084235.jpg IMG 20180620 084257.jpg IMG_20180620_095855.jpg IMG_20180620_095917.jpg IMG_20180620_095941.jpg Films, Animations and Muppets IMG 20180529 222142.jpg IMG 20180604 160410.jpg IMG 20180604 083813.jpg IMG 20180604 083845.jpg IMG 20180604 084017.jpg IMG 20180604 084040.jpg IMG_20180604_165234.jpg IMG 20180604 083402.jpg IMG 20180604 161856.jpg IMG 20180604 162339.jpg IMG 20180604 155430.jpg IMG 20180604 084541.jpg IMG 20180604 155055.jpg IMG 20180604 155132.jpg IMG 20180604 155151.jpg IMG 20180604 155226.jpg IMG 20180604 155258.jpg IMG 20180604 084919.jpg IMG 20180604 073826.jpg IMG 20180604 073908.jpg IMG 20180604 071252.jpg IMG 20180604 071348.jpg IMG 20180529 212058.jpg IMG 20180529 212147.jpg IMG 20180529 212244.jpg IMG 20180529 212406.jpg IMG 20180529 212521.jpg IMG 20180529 212633.jpg IMG 20180529 220431.jpg IMG 20180529 220455.jpg IMG 20180529 220816.jpg IMG 20180529 220900.jpg IMG 20180529 221912.jpg IMG 20180529 222842.jpg IMG 20180529 223030.jpg IMG 20180529 223121.jpg IMG 20180529 223159.jpg IMG 20180529 223215.jpg IMG 20180529 225908.jpg IMG 20180529 225932.jpg IMG 20180530 091215.jpg IMG 20180530 091248.jpg IMG 20180530 091445.jpg IMG 20180530 091605.jpg IMG 20180530 091726.jpg IMG 20180530 092720.jpg IMG 20180530 092948.jpg IMG 20180530 093111.jpg IMG 20180530 093332.jpg IMG 20180530 093341.jpg IMG 20180530 093405.jpg IMG 20180530 093418.jpg IMG 20180530 093559.jpg IMG 20180530 094236.jpg IMG 20180530 094304.jpg IMG 20180530 094400.jpg IMG 20180530 094539.jpg IMG 20180530 094539.jpg IMG 20180530 094716.jpg IMG 20180530 094800.jpg IMG 20180530 094940.jpg IMG 20180530 095025.jpg IMG 20180530 095146.jpg IMG 20180530 095152.jpg IMG 20180530 095332.jpg IMG 20180530 095419.jpg IMG 20180604 185857.jpg IMG 20180604 185913.jpg IMG_20180604_182237.jpg IMG_20180604_182245.jpg IMG_20180604_182248.jpg IMG_20180604_182250.jpg IMG_20180604_182254.jpg IMG_20180604_182256.jpg IMG_20180604_182257.jpg IMG_20180604_182259.jpg IMG_20180604_182302.jpg IMG_20180604_182303.jpg IMG_20180604_182305.jpg IMG_20180604_182307.jpg IMG_20180604_182308.jpg IMG_20180604_182404.jpg IMG_20180604_182407.jpg IMG_20180604_182409.jpg IMG_20180604_182415.jpg IMG_20180604_182417.jpg IMG_20180604_182418.jpg IMG_20180604_182421.jpg IMG_20180604_182423.jpg IMG_20180604_182426.jpg IMG_20180604_182429.jpg IMG_20180604_182435.jpg IMG 20190115 105446.jpg IMG 20190115 105502.jpg IMG 20190115 105606.jpg IMG 20190115 105616.jpg IMG 20190115 105630.jpg IMG_20190721_013329613.jpg IMG_20191108_153922825.jpg IMG_20191108_154314958.jpg IMG_20191108_154403345.jpg IMG_20191108_154426799.jpg IMG 20191108 154519914.jpg IMG_20191108_154630180.jpg IMG_20191109_082157465.jpg IMG_20191109_082208745.jpg Letter of the Day hqdefaultlettervariousgwords.jpg IMG_20191108_151133464.jpg IMG_20191108_151133465.jpg IMG_20191109_083155157.jpg IMG_20191109_083202343.jpg IMG_20191109_083435021.jpg IMG_20191109_083621204_BURST001~2.jpg Number of the Day Alphabet Write Your Name Category:Jimmyandfriends Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Trailer Ideas